Forever Mine Nowaki
by chocolatecrazy9010
Summary: Hiro-San takes Nowaki to the place they met and purposes to him ps major fluff.


Hey just a little sweet one shot hope you like it now on with the story

It's been 9 years since me and Nowaki have started dating and what I can say I have learned from those 9 years is that what ever problems we ever had or will have I will always love Nowaki and I want him to stay mine no matter what. That is the reason I am finally going to purpose to Nowaki today the day we met in the exact same place we met also known as my favorite place in the whole world. I have it all set up I have the perfect ring the perfect plan to get Nowaki to the park and the perfect man and now all I have to do is go along with my plan and hope everything goes well. I'm sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for Nowaki to come home from work and I'm also trying to calm down my nerves but I'm to nervous my hands are all sweaty and my hear it pounding.

"you have no idea what you do to me do you Nowaki" I say out loud quietly to my self.

Around 7:25 I hear the door open and Nowaki yell "I'm home Hiro-San" and my hear instantly skips a beat 'here goes nothing' I stand up and meet him in the hall. He takes off his shoes and looks at me and smiles his perfect smile that only Nowaki can do, he walks up to me and I forget how to breath for a second. He pulls me into a hug and I hug back "welcome home Nowaki h-happy anniversary" I curse my voice for shaking a little out of nervousness. He looks down at me still smiling and says "happy anniversary Hiro-San" I look up but I look to the side too nervous to look into his eyes.

"Are you ok Hiro-San you sound nervous?"

"ya Nowaki I'm fine" I say looking into his eyes smiling feeling myself getting lost in his big blue eyes.

we stared at each other in compleat silence for a little bit neither of us pulling away from the hug, I look at his face and notice he looks tired. 'Hi looks pretty tired should I do this today or should I wait. No no I will not make up excuses to try and get out of this don't back out now' I pull out of his embrace and feel my cheeks heat up I take a breath in and out to try and calm my self down.

"Hey Nowaki I got us reservations at a restaurant so we both have to get a little dressed up and the reservations are at 8 so you need to get dressed now"

"oh Hiro-San you didn't have to do that"

My face heats up and I say "Baka I-it's our anniversary j-just go get ready"

He gives me a me a quick little hug and nodes and goes into our bedroom I go get my jacket and triple check that the ring is still in my pocket. I sit on the couch trying to calm down and mentally go through my check list.

'go to dinner at restaurant, go to park, propose to Nowaki, and last and most hardest wait for answer'

I check my pocket one more time to make sure the ring is still safe,once I found out out the ring haven't walked away by its self I hear the bed room door open and Nowaki walk out in a black button down shirt and black dress pants. My heart skips a beat when I see him 'Nowaki looks so handsome' I blush at my own comment. Nowaki comes and steps in front of me holding his hand to help me up. I look down trying to hide my blush and grab his hand allowing him to help me up. He picks up my chin and looks me in the eyes and he gives me a small kiss and says "let's go Hiro-San it's already 7:45 and it will take us 10 minutes to get there" I say a small ok and we head out to the restaurant hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took Nowaki to the most fanciest restaurant and the food was delicious the service was grate and we had a grate time just enjoying each other's presence but now that's all over. Me and Nowaki are on our way to the park still walking hand in hand except my hand are as sweaty as ever.

'calm down Hiroki everything will be fine I mean why would Nowaki say no he loves me right? Right' then my nervous side decides to come in to the mental pep talk I was just giving my self 'but what if Nowaki thinks we're not ready? What if he thinks I'm being pushy?' 'No don't say that Hiroki he loves you' 'ya but-'

My now mental fight between my self get interrupted by Nowaki giving my hand a little squeeze,I look up at him to see he is looking down at me worried I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as he asks if I'm alright. I tell him I'm fine and we continue our way to the park in conferring silence. I see we are almost to the park so I pull back on Nowaki's hand and he looks back at me to see why I stopped.

"Nowaki there is a surprise for you at the park and since we're almost there I'm going to blind fold you for the rest of the way ok?"

"Ok Hiro-San"

I pull him down to my hight and put the blind fold on him and I carefully walk him into the park,we walk to the bench were we met and I smile at it and check my pocket for the ring for what seemed to be to 20,000 time tonight and then I walk Nowaki to the bench and sit him down and take off his blind fold. He gasps and and he looks around with wide eyes. I decorated the park with lights nothing special Nowaki looks at me with glassy eyes and say

"Hiro-San what is all this it's so beautiful" I can hear his voice crack as little tears start going down his face.

i take a deep breath and get down on one knee and I took Nowaki's hand into mine,he gasps again as more tears go down his face.

"Nowaki I love you I have loved you ever since i met you I jus didn't know but you helped me get through a rough time and also just every day life I don't think I can be where I am now with out you,I know you have this idea that you have to surpass me and close the 4 year gap but I don't want you to, for me that's the thing keeping you close to me I want you to know you don't have to prove anything because you already have my love. Nowaki you have put up with me throwing books at you and yelling at you and after all that you somehow still love me. I know we have been through some bad times but we always over come them, together and I want you to know I may try to push you away sometimes but I never want to lose you Nowaki because you are my world. So p-please say you will be forever mine Nowaki"

at the end of my little speech I take out the ring and hold it up to Nowaki,he looks at me crying he has a huge smile on his face and I can feel my own tears going down my face and my face heat up. Nowaki kneels on the ground in front of me and pulls me into a loving kisshe pulls away and says

"y-yes of corse I'll marry you Hiro-San I love you and I will always love you" then he hugs me

i hug him back and suddenly we hear a crowed clapping around us as we pull away from the hug and notice we attracted a crowed. But I didn't care neither of us did all we could see is each other. All I cared about is that Nowaki is forever mine.

Don't forget to leave reviews and sorry if it wasn't good I'm not really good at fluff.


End file.
